nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unarmed base attack bonus
Monk-only You've got to clarify this as Monk Only. Non-monks don't get any of this stuff, not even with Improved Unarmed Strike. I'd suggest renaming the Page "Monk Unarmed Base Attack Bonus" or something --Defunc7 22:13, 10 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I added an opening paragraph. -- Austicke 18:35, 11 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*It still appears as "Unarmed ...." in the game rules category, nobody looking for monk specifics are gonna click on it, without first checking the monk :p --Defunc7 23:51, 11 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::*I don't see a problem. Purity of Body is listed as such not Monk Purity of Body. -- Austicke 07:51, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) :::*Purity of Body is a feat in the feats section with "monk" as a requirement. This is in the General rules section. Other classes can have unarmed attack, so currently it's implying that it might be possible for other classes to get this. Hell, the table doesn't even specify that it is the Monk-only UBAB, just has some "monk this"& "monk that" before & after it. At least expand the page to include untrained unarmed (AoO triggering etc), characters with improved unarmed, & then a monk-special section for what's current up.--Defunc7 08:06, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::::*I understand where you're coming from, Defunc7; however, I don't see a problem that this could confuse someone to think it applies to other classes. I think the wording is fine; but, if you think it's confusing, I don't have a problem if you want to clarify the text further. UBAB is an official D&D rule, and I don't think we should change the name of the article to something we make up. Your suggestions for other issues related to unarmed attacks should go into an unarmed strike article though. UBAB is UBAB. -- Austicke 08:38, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) (Link fixed. --The Krit 22:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) :::::*NWN is not a DnD-product, it is a DnD-derived product. Many people with NWN have never played DnDPnP nor do they know the names of specific rules, or things such as UBAB being monk-only.--Defunc7 09:03, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) Armor and shield Isn't this negated by wearing armor or using a shield? -- 20 December 2005 (PST) *Yes. -- Austicke 20:41, 20 Dec 2005 (PST) Class level or Character level This is probably a really irrelevant question but is this progression according to how many monk levels a character has levelled in or is this character level dependent which works with even one level of monk? Harleyquin 08:07, 23 May 2006 (PDT) *It is based on your character level, but you cant receive more unarmed attacks after level 20 of course. Say you make a 39 Figther 1 Monk. Your Base Attack Bonus will be 30 (due to taking 20 Fighter pre-epic) and you take 1 monk at level 40. Your Unarmed (Kama) progression would be +30/+27/+24/+21/+18/+15. You have six attack due to having more the +16 BAB at level 20. It would be the same if you made a 16 Fighter 4 Monk with BaB 19, your progression would be +19/+16/+13/+10/+7/+4. I hope that clears it up abit more. -- Pstarky. :*If this is a monk table, seems pretty cheesy that progression is based on character level instead of monk level. That would be like taking 1 level of wizard and getting spell progression based on character level. Class specific tables should be based on the specific class. I hope Bioware changes things like this in NWN2 -- Blacknight 11:21, 21 September 2006 (PDT) ::*It is considered a bug, and an exploitable one, as shown in the Monk 1/ Fighter 32/ Weapon Master 7 character build. Faldred 12:20, 21 September 2006 (PDT) :*The Monk's UBAB has nothing to do with character or Monk level, but BAB. I think the first table on the page is quite misleading and should be rewrited to BAB/UBAB. ShaDoOoW 18:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::* Definitely, and done. --The Krit 01:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC)